


Goodwill Hunting

by aurorean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action Figures, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Being Boys, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, No Voltron Lions, and they go into the toy section and act like idiots, as they do - Freeform, goodwill, they're in goodwill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorean/pseuds/aurorean
Summary: “Hey, Keith.” Keith glanced over at Lance and snorted when he saw him holding an empty water pistol which was currently pointed at Keith’s head.“No, please, have mercy--" Keith started, a smile forming on his face, but was cut off as Lance pulled the trigger, making thepow pow pownoises as he fired every shot. Keith grabbed a foam sword from the shelf beside him and jabbed Lance in the stomach.“Don't bring a knife to a gun fight!” Lance cried, snatching another water gun.in which keith and lance are idiots in goodwill. action figure boyfriend drama and prom ensues.





	Goodwill Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> based off my true experiences of finding a nightwing action figure and then an anakin skywalker action figure in goodwill and proceeding to throw them a mini-prom. all i could think of was klance. enjoy

They’d gone to Goodwill for dishes. That was it. Keith just needed a few extra plates and cups for the group’s weekly dinner, maybe a mug or two just for fun. Instead, he found himself holding not only the dishware he needed, but three books (Keith’s; he always appreciated discount books), two movies (Lance’s; he had gasped very loudly when he found a copy of _Toy Story_ ), a _Star Wars_ shirt (Lance’s; he had insisted it was too cool and vintage to pass up), and a blue carabiner (Keith’s; technically for Lance, since he always loses his keys). He’d also lost Lance at some point. Now Keith was wandering aimlessly around the clothing section, holding an armful of random crap and desperately scanning the store for his boyfriend. He considered going to the front and getting them to ask for Lance over the intercom. Keith didn't really know who would feel more embarrassed in that situation, so he decided against it. 

“Hey! Keithers!” 

Keith rolled his eyes at the nickname and turned around to see Lance waving wildly at him from the toy section. He had the look of an overexcited golden retriever to him. Keith had been with Lance long enough to know it was a fools errand to ask questions about Lance’s many antics, so all he did was adjust his grip on his stack of stuff and walk over to see what Lance looked so excited about. 

As soon as Keith was in reach, Lance grabbed him and tugged him forwards. Keith bit back a yelp and let himself be pulled.

“What’re you so hyper about? Find a Nerf gun or something?” Keith’s eyes flitted about the toys shoved haphazardly along the shelves. He couldn't see anything too interesting, mostly just beat-up dolls and decades-old Transformers toys. 

“You are not gonna believe what crazy-ass stuff is in here, babe, it’s amazing,” Lance said, releasing Keith’s arm and digging into one of the piles. Keith let out a sigh of defeat and set his pile down. He scanned the many toys, trying to find something cool. 

“Hey, Keith.” Keith glanced over at Lance and snorted when he saw him holding an empty water pistol which was currently pointed at Keith’s head. 

“No, please, have mercy--" Keith started, a smile forming on his face, but was cut off as Lance pulled the trigger, making the _pow pow pow_ noises as he fired every shot. Keith grabbed a foam sword from the shelf beside him and jabbed Lance in the stomach. 

“Don't bring a knife to a gun fight!” Lance cried, snatching another water gun. 

“Are you seriously double-pistoling me right now?” Keith laughed out, nabbing Lance’s left shoulder. Lance grabbed his wounded shoulder and sunk to the ground dramatically. Keith smirked triumphantly. 

After a few seconds of death, Lance popped back up from the floor and threw his pistols back onto the shelf. “Alright! Back to what I was looking for.”

“What are you even looking for?” Keith asked, eyeing a headless Barbie doll warily. 

“You’ll see,” Lance singsonged. He appeared to have stashed something deep within the clusterfuck of toys, as he was digging through a sea of Magic 8 balls and tiny animal figurines. Keith plucked a hippo from the pile and admired it quietly. 

“Found it!” Lance emerged from the toy pit and held up an action figure. It was dressed in all blue, with spiky black hair and a mask over its eyes. 

“Wow. A blue man,” Keith deadpanned.

“It’s Nightwing!” Lance said, shaking him around in Keith’s face. “He was like, my entire gay awakening in fifth grade. Look at those hot plastic pecs!” 

Keith snorted as Lance bent Nightwing’s arms until he was flexing, making grunting noises that Keith guessed were supposed to sound sexy, but rather sounded like poor Nightwing was constipated. 

“Better watch out, babe, or Nightwing is gonna be my new boyfriend,” Lance said, giving the figure a kiss on the cheek. 

“Ew, don't do that. You don't know what child’s mouth that’s been in,” Keith said, wrinkling his nose. “And if you’re leaving me for somebody named Dick--" Keith ignored Lance’s snicker and continued, “then I'm gonna date…” Keith’s eyes darted around, landing on--

“Anakin Skywalker.” 

“Ooh, _Revenge of the Sith_ Anakin is a hottie,” Lance whistled, before shaking his head and making the switch into his mock-offended face. “I mean, what I meant to say was: I can't believe you’re leaving me for a Sith lord!” 

“I can't believe you’re leaving me for a furry.” 

Lance giggled. “Not that much of a switch, considering that you’re a furry.” 

“I am not--" Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know what, I'm not even gonna argue with you on this.” 

Lance just kept laughing. He positioned Nightwing’s arms outward so his hands touched Anakin’s hands. “Look, they’re in love.”

“I can't believe our boyfriends left each other for our ex’s boyfriends,” Keith murmured. Lance began to sway, making Nightwing dance. Keith mimicked him, and suddenly they were making their action figures slow-dance in an aisle of a Goodwill. 

“This is kinda romantic,” Keith said. 

“It’s like prom. Look at us, proud parents,” Lance replied. 

“How did we get from them being our boyfriends to them being our children?” Keith asked. “That seems very illegal.”

“Magic,” Lance said with a certain finality. 

“You’re such a dork,” Keith said, a grin spreading across his face.

“I'm your dork,” Lance crooned, stepping closer to Keith and pressing their foreheads together. Their action figures were squished against their chests as they swayed slowly, slowly, slowly. Keith carefully memorized the moment. He didn't want to forget it.

_“Attention Goodwill customers--"_

The harsh screeching of the intercom broke the spell. Keith pulled back from Lance, rolling his eyes at the goofy smile on his face.

“Can this count as a date for this week?” Lance asked, gently bopping Anakin on the head with one of Nightwing’s fists.

“Why not. It was no weirder than all our other dates,” Keith said, using Anakin’s lightsaber to poke Nightwing’s bicep. 

“Should we leave them here? To slow dance forever?” Lance set Nightwing on the shelf, his arms still extended.

“Sure, they deserve it.” Keith set Anakin down across from him, positioning his hands on Nightwing’s shoulders. They looked at the figures for a while, Lance’s arm sneaking around Keith’s waist. 

“Ah, kids,” Keith said, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Kids,” Lance agreed. He flicked Keith’s nose and turned to their pile of crap. “Now, should we buy this stuff and head home? You know Shiro is gonna come early and he’s gonna pout if he’s stranded on the porch again.” 

Keith laughed and picked up the stack, wobbling slightly. “Let’s go, Grayson.” 

“Gladly, Lord Skywalker,” Lance said, bumping shoulders with Keith as they walked away from the two figures on the shelf, frozen in dance.


End file.
